Supernatural AU- Pilot- 101
by farraraway
Summary: An alternate universe. John and Mary's firstborn is a girl named Samantha. Dean is the younger sibling. These are not the Dean and Sam you know. In fact, that is why I flip-flopped the names. Hopefully no one will get confused. Basically, I got fed up that there are hardly any brother/sister relationships anywhere.


**Hello! Thank you for reading! I would just like to explain a bit more about what I'm doing. I am currently finishing up Act 2 for this Pilot. I will post Act 1 when that is done. Then Act 2 when Act 3 is finished and so on. I got kind of tired revising the episode, so I figured I would put this prologue out and see if anyone will even be interested in what I am doing. I will in fact be changing certain things in the story line that might have bothered me. I know, so lame. But, that is kind of what FanFiction is for. I will also be posting this story on quotev too. So, no one freak out if you see it. I also reserve the right to gender-bend any character I like. Don't worry, I won't go crazy. Mostly I'm sticking to the original story. But, I don't want to give too much away. **

**Eventually, I hope to leave which episodes I revise to you guys. So please, comment. But, let's keep the criticism to a minimum, shall we? I'm well aware I'm not the greatest author to grace this Earth. Plus, this is taking a lot more work than I had previously expected and it's a major pain.**

**I don't own Supernatural, or the story and characters, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

Once upon a time... well, never mind... scratch that. Such a mendacious opening phrase could not do this story justice. And this story is all about justice... and of course, the ugly truth of what lies beyond our grasp. Let me begin again.

Twenty two years ago in Lawrence, Kansas in an ordinary house, a young mother carried her four year old daughter through a door away into a dark room, "Come on, let's say good night to your brother." She said. Upon entering the room, Mary Winchester flipped the light switch of her son's nursery, illuminating the space.

Mary Winchester was a very pretty woman. Her youthful beauty was brought out by her long blond hair, which hanged softly around her small frame. The child in her arms took after her father. Samantha Winchester's head of hair was long, wavy, and dark brown. Being her adventurous four year old self, her "mop" of hair was just that and usually gathered in a small matted mess on top of her head.

Mary returned her daughter, Sam to the floor. Sam's feet hit the floor and she raced toward the crib on the other side of the blue nursery room. She grasped the top of the crib, hoisted herself up, and planted a small kiss on the forehead of the crib's occupant. "Night, Dean." Sam said. Dean Winchester was a six month old baby, his head covered with a thin layer of dark blond hair, like his mother's, growing in patches all over.

Mary followed behind Sam. She placed her hand, reassuringly to her back and leaned in to kiss her infant son good night. "Good night, love." She whispered as she lovingly caressed Dean's infantile head with her other hand. An overwhelming feeling of love and family washed over her. Mary wished she could stay like this forever. But, Fate had other plans.

"Hey, Sammy." A man's voice came from the door of the room behind them. Young Sam whirled around to see the smiling face of her dad. John Winchester wore a USMC T-shirt, he was tall, with dark hair. He had a rugged face and a lumberjack's build. John was, all in all a handsome man.

"Daddy!" Sam cried as she bounded toward the man happily.

"Hey, sweetie." John Winchester crouched down and stretched out his arms, catching Sam as she leaped into his arms.

He lifted her up and placed Sam's weight on his right hip, "So, what do you think? You think Dean is ready to toss a football yet?"

Sam shook her head, "No, Daddy!"

"No?" John Winchester feigned surprise.

Mary walked over to her husband and daughter, "You got her?" She asked as she passed them on her way out.

"I got her." John reassured her, a contented smile on his lips.

Sam wrapped her arms around her father's neck and leaned in close for a hug. John returned the gesture. He rubbed her back lovingly, his gaze fell to Dean across the room.

"Sweet dreams, Dean." John smiled, flipped off the light to Dean's nursery and left him to sleep. Dean watched them go, gurgling and cooing softly.

Dean's attention was pulled away from the door to directly above him, where his base-ball themed mobile began to spin on its own. To the far left of the room on the wall, a car and plane themed clock ticks twice and stops. Dean's moon-shaped nightlight flickers ominously.

* * *

Mary Winchester awoke to the sound of static coming through Dean's baby monitor. She fumbled for the lamp and switched it on. "John?" She asked. She rose herself from where she was and turned to see if her husband was next to her. He wasn't. She sleepily climbed out of bed and headed across the hall to Dean's nursery.

Mary arrived to find who she thought to be John standing with his back to her in front of the crib. "John, is he hungry?" Mary inquired. The figured replied, turning its head to the side and raising its finger to its lips, shushing her.

"Alright." Satisfied, Mary left. She was about to return to bed when out of the corner of her eye something caught her attention. The light on the far end of the hall next to the stairs flickered eerily.

She approached the light, with a frown. Mary tapped the glass that covered the light bulb. After about the third time, the flickering ceased. "Hmm." She murmured.

Then Mary noticed more lights flickering and noise floating up from the downstairs. She made her way down to find an old black and white war flick on the TV. With her husband John asleep in his recliner.

"Oh my-" Mary stammered, cutting herself off as she frantically fled back up the stairs to Dean's room. "Dean. Dean!" She shouted, horrified.

* * *

John Winchester was jostled out of his resting by the terrified scream of a woman. No, the screams of Mary. "Mary?" He called for her. John scrambled out of the recliner. His instincts kicked into over drive. "Mary!" He shouted, racing up the stairs towards her voice.

Once he got to Dean's room he burst through the door, "Mary?" John asked the empty room. He saw Dean in his crib, perfectly alright. He scanned the room again, confused. Seeing no imminent threat, he approached Dean and pushed the crib wall down, "Hey, Dean." He breathed, still out of breath. "You're ok?" He stated his question.

John watched as a small dark speck appeared on Dean's blankets. He reached his hand out to investigate the spot, only to have three more specks _drip_ onto his hand. Puzzled, he pulled his hand away and turned around to see his wife, Mary Winchester sprawled against the ceiling looking down at him. Her white nightgown was sticking to her in red, a slash across her stomach as blood still seeped out. She struggled to breath.

John stumbled back, collapsing, "No!" He cried, panicked. "Mary!" He watched, horrified as fire shot out from where she lay, pinned to the ceiling. It roared, licking at the walls, catching. Threatening and succeeding in consuming the whole house. John stared, frozen.

Next to him, he heard the wails of his infant. Dean's cries ripped John back to reality, reminding him that he was not alone and forced him into action. He struggled to his feet, scooped up Dean and raced toward the exit.

In the hallway, John found Sammy. "Daddy!" She called to him, half relieved, half confused. John thrust the child into Sam's arms. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back."

Sam looked at him confused. "Now! Sam, go!" Startled, she quickly complied, whirling around. She rushed down the stairs and out the door.

John Winchester turned back to the nursery, "Mary!" He called to her, still hanging on to the hope that he could save her. The fire roared in reply. "No!" John cried as he realized, it was too late. Mary could scarcely be seen through the flames. The fire had consumed everything, even his wife. If he didn't get out now... it would consume him too. The fire in the nursery gathered together and shot out, straight for him.

* * *

Outside Sam reached the lawn. "It's okay, Dean." She whispered as she watched the fire hungrily devour her home, hoping she was right. She watches upstairs, where Dean's nursery window is lit with gold. Sam had no idea exactly how much this exact moment would influence her and her brother's future, forever.

Suddenly, John came barreling for Sam and Dean. He scooped them up and ran further, into the street. Just in time, too. Angry flames burst through the windows of their house with a deafening howl. Their home was gone.

The police arrived and the firemen had managed to put out the house fire. But, it was all too little, too late. The Winchesters, family of four was now just a family of three. John Winchester sat on the hood of his car in the street observing the firefighters efforts, cradling his infant son, while his four year old daughter huddled close. He knew that this was no ordinary horrificaccident. _Something _had killed his wife and stuck her up against the ceiling in a sick display of... insanity? Maybe it was power. John Winchester didn't really know, but, he vowed that one day that whoever or _whatever_ would pay.


End file.
